


Just Desserts

by dragonflyeffect



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, au-ish, bb!Mindy&Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyeffect/pseuds/dragonflyeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mindy and Danny want to act like children, then they will get their just desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Chris Messina and his Critics Choice Award nomination for Best Actor in a Comedy Series for his portrayal of Danny Castellano in The Mindy Project!!! Rightfully deserved :)

“Hey Danny, do you believe in magic?”

A couple months have passed since their breakup, and everything has gone back to normal between them, well, as normal as you can get between Mindy and Danny. The first few weeks were filled with very awkward moments, most of them in which Mindy and Danny were not talking to each other about anything that had to do with sexual relationships with other people. Most topics were not off limits however, and they eventually flowed in their normal routine of bickering about everything: from celebrities to clothes, from food to exercising, from birth to -

“Magic?”, Danny said, half listening to Mindy as he was watching the game on the television in the doctor’s lounge.

“Yes, Danny, magic”, said Mindy, who was sitting besides Danny on the couch they so frequently went to whenever they both had break.

Danny thought for a moment, still keeping his eyes on the television. 

“Well, it depends on what you think ‘magic’ is.”

“Danny, that’s not really answering the question”, Mindy sighed. 

“It’s the truth though. Some people call giving birth ‘magic’. Some people think fairy tales are ‘magic’. Some people call magic tricks, ‘magic’, even though most of those people know that what they’re seeing is not really happening deep down; they just think the illusions are ‘magic’.”

“Hmm, that’s true”, said Mindy. “But what about “fortune telling?"

“Fortune telling?”, exclaimed Danny. “That’s a load of crap. Everybody in their right mind knows that.”

Danny didn’t regret what he said, but he instantly regretted the “right mind” bit, and he soon saw the familiar fire in her eyes.

“Oh really Danny, ‘a load of crap’? Mindy was sitting on her legs but rose up high on her knees, looking down at Danny with a very annoyed look on her face.

“Yes Mindy, ‘a load of crap’”. He knew she liked fortune telling, mediums and the like, but he couldn’t help himself showing her how different he was from her, all the time. 

He hated being different from her. 

“And why do you think it’s ‘a load of crap’?”. Mindy put her hands on her hips, staring down at him, hoping for a fight, and Danny took the bait. 

“It’s all ‘a load of crap’ because it is not real!”, Danny explained, and before Mindy could say anything back he continued. “It’s all ‘a load of crap’ because fortune tellers say things that everyone can relate to, Mindy. They say things like ‘Did you lose someone in your life that can relate to the letter ‘M’?’ Well of course most people can relate to that! They say things like ‘You will meet your soulmate wearing red shoes.’ Of course they are going to meet their ‘soulmate’ when they are wearing red shoes, because they were told that they will find their soulmate wearing red shoes, therefore making them wear red shoes every day of their life!”.

Danny’s cheeks became a little pink, but he was almost as relaxed as he was when watching the game. Mindy however was getting redder and redder in the face. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, slowly exhaled, and opened her eyes again. She sat back down on her legs and turned towards the television.

Danny hated this. He hated not liking what she liked. He hated not believing what she believed in. 

Why can’t we just like the same things?, Danny thought bitterly. 

“You know what, Danny?”. Mindy looked down at her knees and laughed a little, but the amusement did not reach her eyes. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me this weekend to go see this lady…..this medium. She's really good, well, from what my friends have told me, anyway. I knew you didn’t care for fortune telling and stuff like that, but I just thought that you would want to come with me, so we could maybe hang out after and chat and - “

Danny grabbed her hand that was resting on her knee and and entangled his fingers with hers. She looked at him and he looked at her shiny eyes with a frown. 

“Min, I may not believe in this stuff as you do, but I would still love to come…..I want to come to see if I’ll get surprised after, maybe, if you would let me?”

Mindy continued to look at him. His face was sadder than ever. Mindy sighed, but she clenched her hand tighter around his. 

“Okay Danny, you can come”, she gave him a small smile.

Danny’s heart lept. Maybe he will be surprised after visiting this apparently very good medium, but he highly doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sunday came, Mindy was woken up by her phone alarm at 7 o’clock am. Excited about finally visiting the medium today with Danny, she swifty got out of bed, and started to change into her day clothes.

After changing into her black and white mickey mouse shirt, black jeans and white fur boots - all her favorite clothing choices for the week, which she made sure everyone knew - , she practically ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

_Hmm, I wonder if I should invite Danny over here to eat breakfast with me?_ , Mindy wondered to herself. 

“Man, but I have to walk all that way”, she said in a annoyed voice out loud. A minute went on by and she finally made up her mind. “Fine”.

She went to her door, got a random jacket from the coat hanger, put it on, and went out. She walked fifteen feet in the hallway of her apartment building, stopping in front of a door that was the same color as hers. She knocked on it three times. 

It opened right after the third knock. Danny greeted her with a big smile. Mindy quickly noticed that Danny was wearing black and white clothes as well. Like her, he was wearing black jeans, but the rest of his clothes were different. He had on black sneakers, a plain white t-shirt, and a dark grey knitted beanie that seemed to be his favorite. 

This choice of wardrobe made him look ten years younger. He looked rather cute in these clothes, Mindy thought.

“Wow Mindy, I expected you to still be asleep, drooling all over yourself. I was on my way over to your place right now to bang two pans by your head to save you from almost drowning yourself in drool again.

Danny was laughing softly. Mindy all of a sudden didn’t find him cute anymore. 

“Okay, if you want to act like that then you’re not going to eat my amazing food I was going to make you and me. I’ve had a lot of practice, just so you know. But too bad, because you’re not getting any. Goodbye.”

Mindy turned around and started to power walk back to her apartment. 

“Mindy, wait!”, Danny stopped laughing and began to sprint when he felt a sudden cramp in his leg, making him fall forward from his momentary unbalance.

The noise made Mindy stop in her tracks and turn around. The sight before her almost made her laugh out loud, if it wasn’t for the fact that Danny had a painful look on his face. Danny swore under his breath and quickly got up, and began to run again towards her, this time successfully. He soon ran passed her and stopped right in front of her, blocking the view of her front door.

“Mindy, I’m sorry. Can I still eat your amazing food?”, Danny asked her breathlessly, trying to recover from his little endeavor.

Mindy looked at him with a poker face, trying very hard to hold in her laughter.

A few moments went by and Danny waited, holding his breath. 

“Jesus, you’re an old man”, Mindy finally said. She gave him a smile, took his hand that wasn’t clenched to his chest, and led him to her front door. 

***  
After Mindy and Danny ate Mindy’s amazing food - which were toasted eggo waffles that were raspberry flavored - they headed out at 7:30. At this time, the New York streets were alive with many sights and sounds.There were endless amount of people passing them in a hurry, trying to get to work, or home, or wherever they were going, cars were honking their horns, birds were chirping from all around them. Two blocks weren’t enough of this, in Danny’s opinion, as him and Mindy were soon standing in front of a small building, with a sign above them that read “Madam Sunday’s Reading: My wish is your command”.

Mindy and Danny stared at it, at a loss for words. 

“Well, that’s….ironic”, Danny finally said.

“Yeah…”, Mindy said slowly.

“‘My wish is _your_ command’... what does that even mean?”, said Danny, frowning.

“I have no clue. But isn’t it great that we’re seeing her on a Sunday then! You think she would give us a discount if we buy a sunday for her? Well, if we make it that far, because it’s going to start looking real delicious if I finish mine before we see her”, said Mindy, rubbing her hands together with an excited look on her face.

Danny let out a laugh, grinning.

“Don’t tell me you planned this from the start? Going to see her today, I mean”

“Maybe,” Mindy said in a sing-song voice. 

“Oh brother. Well, if that’s the case, we’re in luck. Look behind us.”

Danny pointed a thumb over his shoulder and Mindy turned around. 

Right across the street was a cozy looking shop that looked like it sold different types of desserts. The shop had a variety of different color goodies on display behind the front window panel. 

“Has that shop always been there?”, enquired Mindy. “I don’t remember ever seeing it here on this street.”

“No, it’s new. That place used to be a barber shop. I used to go there to get a nice trim. The owner was nice. But this is my first time seeing the new shop though. It looks like a rainbow vomited all over it. I’m surprised I’ve never noticed it until now. ”

Mindy looked longingly at it from across the street. 

“Danny, can we please just go in and check it out for a little bit?”

Having no desire to see the medium chick anytime soon, Danny agreed. As they crossed the street he instinctively put a hand on the small of her back, after checking both lanes on the street for any speeding cars. 

A little bell noise sounded as they entered the front door of the shop. Danny turned out to be right - a rainbow did look like it puked all over the place; all along the walls were shelves that held what looked like all the different types of colored cupcakes in the world in plastic wrap; there were cakes in transparent boxes of many colors and designs sitting in coolers, candy machines lined up by the entrance, and finally different flavored ice cream that was behind the counter, waiting to be stirred and scooped for hungry customers. 

“Wow.” Danny muttered. “This is too much.”

“Oh please, Danny.”

“What, it is”.

“God, you are such a fun sucker. Anything that adds a little bit of color to your very boring black and white lifestyle, you automatically start to freak out.”

“What is that supposed to mean? And ‘a little’? Look at this place -”

“Hello dears, can I help you with anything today?”

An old woman with a hot pink wing and big pink glasses just came out of a door behind the counter that looked like it was for the storage room. She was wearing a pink apron with ice cream cones and smiling suns designs plastered on it.

Danny was taken back by the woman’s blinding and very strange appearance that he didn’t remember the question. 

“Hello. Yes, you can help us actually”, said Mindy, smiling at her. “Do you happen to make sundays here?”

“I’m sorry dear, but I do not.”

Mindy frowned a little. 

“It’s alright. But it nice’s that we know about this place now.” Mindy perked up again, and looked lovingly around the shop, bright colors attacking her retinas at every corner, but it seemed to have no effect on her at all. “We will definitely be back here.”

“Along with our sunglasses”, said Danny. 

The elderly woman didn’t seem to pick up Danny’s rude remark, but Mindy did, and was giving Danny a very stern look. 

“Okay sweeties. Then I look forward to seeing you again.” The old woman smiled big at them, her eyes twinkling for a moment, and turned around and went back through the door behind the counter. 

As soon as the door shut behind her, Mindy energetically punched Danny on the arm.

“Ouch! What was that for?”, exclaimed Danny while he furiously rubbed his arm with the hand that didn’t have its veins throbbing from pain. 

“For being an asshole!”, Mindy shouted at him. 

“I’m just telling it like it is. If you did that more often your life would be so much easier.”

“I just told it ‘like it is’ right now: You. Are. An. Ass. Hole”. Mindy made sure to loudly emphasize each word before she continued. “And anyway, I love this shop. I think it fits me perfectly. It’s not boring and bland like you.”

“Well, of course you like it”, Danny muttered. “You love little kid stuff like this. I should have known, _‘sweety’._ ”

Mindy’s anger was hitting maximum levels.

“Why, you -”

“Hey witch doctors!”

A separate voice echoed through the little shop. Danny and Mindy looked at the shop entrance. Standing under the bell was Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you doing here, Morgan?”, Mindy and Danny said together.

“I’m here to chat with Daisy, of course”.

“Who’s Daisy?”, Mindy and Danny said together.

“The precious old lady who owns this shop. She’s always wearing these neon colored wigs - depending on her mood. If you both wore wigs like hers, they would both be a very dark blue slash red. What’s the bickering about now?”

Danny and Mindy were getting annoyed of saying the same words at the same time and the both of them stayed silent, but one of them had to give.

A few silent moments went by.

“How do you know her when you're on a first name basis?”. Mindy didn't want to open her mouth first, but the awkward silence was killing her. She chose to ignore his dumb question.

“Well a few weeks ago, I discovered this place driving down this street. All the cakes behind the window looked delicious, so I wanted to stop and check it out. Daisy greeted me. Long story short, we chatted for hours, I told her my life story and she let me eat her special neon colored cupcakes.”

“Your whole life story, huh?” Danny said; knowing Morgan for years, this shouldn't have surprised him at all, but it did.

“Your life for cupcakes….seems fair. Continue”, said Mindy.

“Excuse me Dr. L, they were _special edition cupcakes_ exported from England, alright, my soul couldn't have gotten a better deal than that.”

Morgan suddenly looked around the store, now remembering why he came.

“Where’s Daisy?”

As if on cue, Daisy came through the back door.

“Hi Daisy”, said Morgan, grinning broadly, giving her a little wave.

“Why hello Morgan dear”, said Daisy, smiling broadly. “Can I help you with anything today?”

“No, not today, thank you. I just wanted to stop by and chat. Have you met my co workers already? This is the famous Mindy and Danny I’ve been telling you about”, said Morgan, unnecessarily shoving them both on the backs, pushing them a little closer to Daisy. 

More like bosses, Danny thought, but was too lazy to correct him.

“ _Of course_ you both are”, said Daisy, smiling at them, shaking Mindy’s hand and then Danny’s. Mindy and Danny didn’t know what she meant by that, but decided to not question it. They smiled back at her. 

“Do you dears need help with anything else”, asked Daisy. “I’m so sorry I went in the back, I thought you both were finished.”

“Oh no, you’re fine. After you left, me and Danny were both…..talking, and looking around still, when Morgan came in”, said Mindy, trying to pretend that her and Danny’s shouting match didn’t go through the very thin looking back door a couple feet away. “But now that I’m here though, I would love to get something, but everything looks so delicious and beautiful I don’t know where to begin!” 

Mindy looked all around the little room again, admiring everything. 

Danny’s eyes were now really hurting by all the bright colors from every corner and quickly found an excuse to leave. “Come on Min, let’s go see that medium now. We can come back here when you’ve decided.” He wasn’t eager to see the medium, but he would take the voodoo woman over rainbow vomit waging war on his retinas anyday. 

“But Danny, I want to taste the sugary goodness now,” Mindy protested, trying to fight Danny now lightly shoving her towards the front entrance. 

“Wait, if you both really want a cupcake, you can have my special home styled cupcakes I made on Friday. This will only take a moment.” Dasiy exclaimed, then turned around and went through the back door again. 

“What medium are you guys seeing?”, Morgan asked.

“The medium across the street. Madam Sunday”, said Mindy.

Morgan suddenly let out a little scream, making Mindy and Danny jump.

“No! Don’t see that women you guys! I heard many strange stories of that lady on fortune telling forums and stuff. My cousin Macy went to see her last month and she hasn’t been the same since. Before she saw Sunday, she was a real brat; wouldn’t listen to her parents what-so-ever, but after she saw her, my cousin listens to her parents now. She even stopped smoking and drinking!”

Mindy stared and Danny laughed. 

“Oh please Morgan, I’m pretty sure it was just a coincidence.” 

“Yeah, maybe it would have been a coincidence, Danny, if it wasn’t for the other weird stuff that other people have shared after seeing Sunday”, Morgan whispered dramatically.

“What weird stuff have you - ”, said Mindy, looking slightly troubled, but she was interrupted by the back door opening.

“I’m sorry dears, I must have moved the box that had the cupcakes in it and I forgot where I put them. I was able to find them though,” said Daisy, carrying a box with its lid open. 

Daisy walked to where Mindy and Danny were standing, and lifted the box towards them. Inside were about six cupcakes that looked like they were all chocolate flavored with the black and white yin and yang symbol made out of frosting on the top of all the cupcakes. 

Mindy and Danny took one, thanking her. Danny was sure he saw a small triumphant look on the old lady’s face after they took the cupcakes, but then blamed it on the offending colors of the shop.

“I think it’s time to go now”, said Danny, putting a hand on Mindy’s back and leading her to the front entrance. He thanked Daisy again, said goodbye to Morgan, ignoring his terrified face while mouthing “don’t go there” to him, and they both headed out into the bright sunlight outside. They could hear Daisy saying goodbye to them very sweetly as they crossed the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Mindy and Danny sat in the waiting room of “Madam Sunday’s Reading: My wish is your command”. The waiting room was about the same size as an average waiting room in a clinic, expect this waiting room had black walls, fewer lights, fewer chairs, and had many random objects scattered around the corners of the room; buddhist statues, small water fountains, crystal balls, religious symbols, skulls, animal bones, and many other interesting objects sat, hung, or stuck all around the dark room. The smell of incense was also in the air, filling Mindy and Danny’s nostril to the brim.

An hour has passed since they checked in at the little reception desk. Their cupcakes long since devoured, they now sat side by side on cushioned chairs by the front door, still awaiting their turn to see the medium. 

When Danny escaped the dessert shop, he didn’t expect to have to sit on his butt for an hour, waiting in a room that looked like it was satan’s house for this apparently amazing yet terrifying medium to make shit up about them and their future. 

However, for Danny, waiting with Mindy made all this bearable at least. For now.

Mindy was playing a game on her phone, apparently having no problem waiting this long for their appointment and waiting in a place that looked like it was used for cheap horror films.

“Why couldn’t you schedule the appointment through the phone?”, Danny asked.

“I’ve told you this before Danny, only the very good fortune tellers allow appointments to be made up-front and in person only. No exceptions”, said Mindy, still playing her game.

“But they are not meeting the people that make the appointments though, the person behind the reception desk is meeting the people.”

“I don’t know Danny, I don’t make the rules.”

Danny rolled his eyes.

“Ms. Lahiri and Mr. Castellano? Madam Sunday is ready to see you both now”, the girl behind the reception desk called out.

Fighting the urge to yell out “Finally!”, Danny got up from his cozy chair, turned around and unnecessarily helped Mindy out of hers. They walked towards the girl as she opened a door in the back of the waiting room for them; thanking her, they went into the darkness.  
The door opened up to a very dark hallway, the only light in the hallway came from lit candles sitting on shelves along both sides of the wall. The hallway at least had less incense smell, which Danny was grateful for. 

Mindy and Danny could see a door at the end of the hallway about fifteen feet away. They slowly proceeded their way through the spooky hallway. Danny half expected for a person dressed up as a zombie to pop out in front of them. When they finally reached the end of the hallway, Danny turned the cold door knob and pushed. 

The door opened to another room, only this room was about half the size of the waiting room and darker still, having no visible windows.

“Are you serious? Do vampires work back here or something? Then if that’s the case, I hope all the vampires who look like Alexander Skarsgard show themselves soon -” 

“You know I can hear you right”, Danny muttered. 

“Why hello dears. Welcome. Please come in.”

The voice almost gave Mindy and Danny a heart attack. Looking around, they finally saw the voice’s source. 

In the middle of the room, there was a woman sitting behind a small table that had a black cloth over it, a small lamp resting on top of it, and two velvet chairs in front of the table.

Mindy and Danny looked at each other for a split second, then slowly made their way into the middle of the room, and sat down in the only available chairs, and looked at the woman.

The room was too dark to see the woman’s face clearly by the door, but now being closer and with the light from the lamp reflecting off the woman’s face, Mindy and Danny recognised her instantly. It was Daisy. Or a woman that resembled Daisy.

“Daisy!”, both of them explained. “What are you doing here?!”

The woman stayed silent for a few moments, then gave them a smile.

“I’m not “Daisy”. My name is Sunny Weathers, or respectably known as “Madam Sunday” to you, and I am the medium you scheduled to see. Surely you wanted to see me, correct?, Otherwise you wouldn’t be here?”

“Yes, of course”, said Mindy, “but you look exactly like the lady that owns the dessert shop across the street. We could have swore you were her!”

Madam Sunday smiled at them again, eyes sparkling. 

“Now I understand. When they see me, some people mistake me for the lady across the street. But most of the time, they refer to her as “the cake lady” or “the lady with the neon wigs”. Yes, well, sorry, but I am not this “Daisy” you speak of. I haven't even seen her myself, because I don’t really like sweets, and our energies don’t match very well. Whenever I get too close to that shop, I suddenly start to feel uncomfortable and exhausted and I just have to turn away.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Madam Sunday had a much deeper voice than Daisy, Mindy and Danny wouldn’t have believed her. She resembled Daisy extremely well. 

Mindy and Danny were still staring at her, mouths slightly open. Madam Sunday spoke to them again.

“Well, shall we get started?” She clapped her hands together, her many bangles jangling on her wrist.

The noise seemed to snap Mindy and Danny out of their trance, making them remember why they came here in the first place.

“Yes”, whispered Mindy. “Yes”, she said again, more loudly, sitting up straight in her chair, preparing herself for the worst. “I am ready. Give me your best shot.”

Danny chuckled, looking at Mindy. “Ditto”, he said.

Madam Sunday glanced at Mindy, then at Danny with a strange look that Mindy couldn’t pinpoint, smiled and then said firmly. “Okay then, let us begin. First, I would like for you both to tell me your wish.”

“My wish?”, asked Mindy.

“My what?”, Danny asked, looking at Madam Sunday now.

“Your wish,” Madam Sunday said, smiling. “Your biggest wish. What you want most to happen in your life. It could be about anything, of course, I just want you both to tell me.”

Mindy contemplated, thinking, then she found what she was looking for, but she couldn’t tell Madam Sunday with Danny so near.

“For you to surprise me”, she finally let out, taking a quick side glance at Danny.

Madam Sunday looked at her, poker faced, then gave her a smile, eyes sparkling, then turned to Danny. Mindy held back a sigh of relief. She was so sure Madam Sunday wasn’t going to accept her half-assed answer….

“And you, my dear?”

Danny didn’t have to think about it, because he’s been wishing this for a very long time, but there was no way he was going to say what he was thinking in front of Mindy.

“For you to surprise me as well”, he said. “In fact, surprise us so well that we don’t even realize it’s happened.”

Madam Sunday gave him a bigger smile, eyes sparkling still. She put her arms on the table, entwined her fingers together, leaned closer to them, and said to them in a dramatic tone, “And my wish is for you to be able to achieve your wish to the best of your ability”. 

She suddenly gave out a hearty laugh, making Mindy and Danny jump. 

“Well then kids, I think we are done here. Thank you for visiting Madam Sunday on a Sunday. I quite love having people see me on Sunday, it brings out my sense of humor, which doesn’t come to me very often.”

Mindy and Danny started at her, mouths completely open now.

“Wait a minute”, said Danny, feeling disbelief and anger begin to surface inside him now. “You’re joking?”

“See, I told you it brings out my sense of humor!” she said brightly, getting up quickly. 

“This can’t be all -”

“Sure it can, I got all the information I needed. Trust me, my partner did half the work earlier already for the both of you.”

“What, the girl behind the reception desk? Sure she did half the work, helping us schedule our appointment - if you even call that work - but now it’s your turn to do your half of the bargain!”

Danny was on his feet now, fuming. 

Madam Sunday was now very slowly walking backwards towards a door behind her, in which Mindy and Danny just now noticed.

“Oh Danny, Danny,” said Madam Sunday in mock sadness, putting a hand on her chest. “It’s true, I haven’t done my half of the bargain, yet, but it will be accomplish real soon. You’ll see, and you and Mindy will thank me and my partner, even if you both never remember it. I wish you both lots of luck, but remember this: it’ll take the both of you to accomplish what you both truly want from each other.” 

Madam Sunday reached the door now and opened it. 

“I can sue you, you know! I did not pay sixty bucks for this sh-”

“Danny, how can you sue me when I never got paid by you in the first place? Check your back pockets.”

Danny furiously checked his back pockets, about to call her a fraud as well as a psycho, when he felt the paper in the right back pocket of his jeans. He slowly pulled out the paper and froze.

In his right hand were unmistakable three twenty dollar bills.

Mindy’s eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing either.

“Maybe.....maybe the money was always there.”, said Danny, still trying to deny what he was experiencing.

Madam Sunday laughed.

“You know it was never there, Danny. You checked both back pockets for your wallet when you were trying to pay at my reception desk, complaining about not finding it, then soon finding it in your jacket pocket, then insisted to Mindy that you would pay for her as well because ‘that’s what real men do’. 

Danny gaped at her.

“How about next time, when you two don’t agree on something, don’t have a dramatic shouting match where everybody can hear you both within a fifty foot radius.”

And with that, Madam Sunday winked at them, and went through the back door out of sight.

Danny stood where he was in disbelief and anger, still trying to find the injustice of this visit somewhere, and Mindy still sat in her chair, not speaking.

After a minute went by in silence, Mindy said, barely audible, “Well.....at least she surprised us”. Mindy tried to laugh, but it came out as a little squeak. 

“Come on Mindy, let’s go”, said Danny, finally taking his eyes off the door that Madam Sunday escaped from and turned towards Mindy, taking her hand, lifting her from the chair, and lead the way to the door that opened into the hallway.

 _Someone who works for her must have put money in my back pocket when we were walking down the dark hallway,_ he told himself. _And the receptionist girl must have informed her about our names._

Danny chose to ignore the fact that the receptionist never asked for their first names. 

Stepping out into the blinding sunlight on the sidewalk, still holding her hand, Danny turned to Mindy. 

“You see why I hate this fortune telling crap, they are all frauds. Every single one of them. It doesn’t matter how good they appear to be. It doesn’t matter how popular they are.They are all god damn greedy people who strive off of money of extremely gullible people who can’t think for themselves.”

Mindy stood quite still, staring at the ground.

“So....,” she said, “that’s what you think of me, Danny? Some poor pathetic person who can’t think for myself and can’t see when other people are taking advantage of me? Like a child, pretty much?”

“What? No, that’s not what I meant at all Mindy, I meant other people who -”

“Those ‘other people’ include me, Danny!”, she shouted, letting go of his hand. “Don’t lie to me Danny, you think I’m gullible!”

Danny looked at her for a moment in silence, looked at the ground, then said,“Well.....you’re a little gullible, not extremely -”

“Oh please, Danny, you practically mention I’m very gullible whenever I tell you I’m gonna try a new diet technique that so happens to be advertised on tv.”

“Because those techniques shown on commercials never work! You shouldn’t be doing them. It’s a waste of money and energy -”

“You know what Danny, that has always been your problem - you think you know what’s best for me. You come up with conclusions and then put them into actions, wether I agree with them or not. You broke up with me because you thought that what you were doing was best for me, for us. That and we always fight over the dumbest shit. Why do we always fight over the dumbest shit, Danny? How should I change myself to where I agree with everything you say and do so we can finally get along most of the time like normal people? Because obviously you know what’s best for me and what I need to work on about myself.”

Danny was at a loss for words. How could she think he wants to change who she is? When it came down to it, he loved everything about her. Sure he prefered that they could share the same opinions about most of the topics they talked about, and wished that they wouldn’t fight every single freaking day about every single freaking thing - but that was it, wasn’t it?; him wishing for her to like what he likes and agree with him the majority of the time they talk in a way was trying to change who she is, even if it was subconsciously, right? Was she right about him after all? Danny could not think of the answer, because his head was really hurting now.

Danny closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, then let it go. He opened his eyes and he saw Mindy’s eyes watering with unshed tears. He felt a familiar feeling of being punch in the stomach. Why does he always hurt her like this?

“Min...I’m -”

“Forget it, Danny. I just need…....I need a break. I need a break…...f-from you, for a while….”, voice cracking as tears finally escaped her eyes, she rushed the short distance to the edge of the sidewalk and put out her hand. Almost instantly, a taxi skidded to a halt in front of her. She opened the taxi door and looked back. Seeing Danny’s face made more tears fall from her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Danny, I just..….I just hate it when we fight. I hate it so..… -”, Mindy couldn’t finish, so she turned back around, got in the taxi and shut the door behind her.

***

The summer sky over New York City was pink and orange as the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. Danny was watching it from his apartment bedroom, alone, just how he liked it...

He scoffed. 

Today did not turn out the way he planned.

After their visit to Daisy’s evil twin’s place, he planned to take Mindy to the new deli down their street for lunch, then after, maybe walk around Central Park, like they used to, before their workload got too great. 

_Why do people like to fuck with other people’s minds?_ , Danny thought bitterly. _And why do people have to have sex during the winter?_

The sun was almost completely lost over the horizon now, and Danny had not moved from his spot of the bed for half an hour. He would have stayed in his cozy spot some more if it wasn’t for the ding of the oven. 

Sighing, Danny got up from his bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. 

He opened the oven and the smell of pizza attacked his nostrils. He stood, staring at the pizza, wondering if he should eat it or not, but his stomach eventually won over his brain, so he got a plate and knife out and cut a small piece for himself. 

_I should have stopped her,_ Danny thought to himself scornfully after he cut a third slice of pizza. _I should have said something…..but she’s right, I hate fighting with her too…_

“Well, at least we finally agree on something!” Danny laughed, but the joke didn’t reach his eyes. 

But as he was about to slice himself a fourth piece of pizza, he stopped. Thinking about what he just said.

“But we’re not _always_ going at each other’s throats. It’s true, we do fight a lot, but it’s not always bickering and shouting the majority of the time, right?”, Danny said out loud, thinking.

Who was he kidding, most of the time that they are together they were always bickering about stupid shit, but Danny was desperately missing his best friend right now and he was not going to let a regular argument between them get in the way of their relationship.

Finally making a decision, he ran to get his jacket from his bedroom, got his work keys from a drawer, nonchalantly wrapped the rest of his pizza in foil and threw it in the fridge, put on his sneakers, and headed out into the cool night. 

He was going to get his best friend back, no matter the cost.

****

He opened the entrance door of Shulman & Associates and turned on the lights. None of his coworkers appeared to be here, but he knew better. She always cleaned when she was very upset, and her office has been a real mess in the last week. 

Danny slowly worked his way to Mindy’s office and carefully opened the door, preparing himself for whatever she would throw at him, figuratively and literally, but he didn’t expect what he found lying on her floor. 

It was Mindy herself. She was fast asleep, with a blanket over her that looked like it came from the storage room.

Danny bent down on his knees in front of her, and moved the stray hairs from her face. He looked around her office and noticed that no noticeable changes were made to it. It looked just as messy as it did yesterday. He then saw the Pledge bottle on her desk and the little vacuum cleaner resting by it, with the cords still folded on the vacuum’s side.

She didn’t clean at all.

He looked down at her again, then saw the edge of a tissue box under the blanket cover.

“Oh Mindy…..” 

Eyes brimming with tears now, Danny leaned down and very softly kissed Mindy’s forehead.

“I’m so, so sorry…..”, he said sadly, his forehead lightly touching hers. “You’re not the child Mindy, I am……”

He stayed where he was for a while, and when he began to choke on his own tears, he very carefully got up and left her office, afraid he might awake her. A few minutes later, he returned with a second blanket from the storage room, walked the short distance towards her and lied down next to her, tucking in her blanket before covering himself with his own. 

Looking at her troubled sleeping face through his watery eyes which seemed like forever, he finally said in a whisper, hoping she could still hear him even in her sleep, “I’ll make this right, for the both of us. I promise.” 

The last thing he remembered was the curve of her beautiful long eyelashes, then a powerful sensation washed over him, he heard a familiar voice, which soothed him, and he saw no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the magic happens in the next chapter haha, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

The light from the rising sun hit the building of Shulman & Associates at 6:00 am the next morning, slowly making its way through the window and landing on the face of a little boy with black hair.

The light finally seeping through the boy’s eyelids, he slowly opened his eyes, making the blinding sunlight reflect off his brown eyes. He quickly shut his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows in frustration, thinking of nothing else besides wanting to go back to dreamless sleep. He lied where he was for a few moments, hoping sleep would catch him, but the little boy slowly opened his eyes again because there was a little noise coming from somewhere. He lied still, trying to recognise what the sound was, wanting to make sure if investigating the sound was more important than his nap, but nothing was coming to mind.

Frustrated with the distraction of the sun and the annoying noise, he sat up and let out a very big yawn and stretch. Suddenly from somewhere there was a loud bang of a door being quickly closed shut. The boy startled and looked around, finally seeing where he was.

The room he was in didn't look familiar at all. There was a laptop on the desk, papers scattered all around the laptop, crumpled paper and writing utensils under the desk, black cabinets everywhere (some of them open), fake potted plants placed by the closed door and a vacuum resting on the desk.

Before the little boy started to worry about where he was and why he woke up here in this messy looking room, the little noise came back and it was more pronounced. The boy turned around and his eyes fell upon a bundle beside him. He stared at it for a moment, wondering how a disturbed blanket could be making sounds when he heard the noise again coming from it.

He jumped a little and stood up quickly. The sound must be coming from under it, the boy thought to himself. With all the courage he could muster, he silently hovered over the blanket, placed a slightly shaking hand over the cloth, squeeze and threw the blanket up in the air.

He gasped as he took in the sight in front of him. Under the blanket was a sleeping toddler. Her black hair and brown face was under attack from the bright sunlight as well, but when she opened her brown eyes, she didn’t show annoyance; she looked like she just woke up from a very great dream, or the boy guessed, by the way a big grin was plastered on the little girl’s face.  
The big grin soon vanished however when she looked up at the boy, she stared poker face up at him for a few seconds, mirroring the boy’s own poker face, and before the boy could even wonder what she was doing here, she let out a big wail as tears started to slowly swell up in her big marble eyes.

The boy jumped, startled by the sudden change of character. He looked around the room uselessly, trying to figure out a way to make the little girl stop crying. Quickly figuring out that it wasn’t going to do any good, he looked back down at the crying toddler, who now had her hands squeezed and pushing them on her face as the tears continued.

Before analysing what he was about to do, the boy quickly bent down and started to pick her up in his arms. She was a lot heavier than he thought, but he continue to lift her up until he was at his full height and had her pudgy legs barely surround his little body.

“Shhh shhhh, it’s okay, it’s alright”, the boy whispered, wondering why he thought that getting even closer to her, let alone holding her, would help the situation, even though the little girl made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him.

However, as soon as the boy put his arms around her and lifted her up, he noticed the little girl stopped wailing at once. Shocked by this sudden turn of events, he stood in place as unmoving as a tree, scared that any movement at all might reawaken the screaming. But no screaming came, only tears and little whimpers now, and as she bundled her pudgy hands in the boy’s shirt, the door opened.

“Nice try Peter, but you waking up when you’re supposed to be waking up at this time for work is not going to make me give you a promotion” - Jeremy was talking over his shoulder, raising his hands to take the headphones out of his ears, but when he looked forward he stopped in his tracks, spotting the two children in the middle of the room.

“Wha...”, Jeremy started.

“What...”, the little girl finished

“Wha-what are you two doing in here?”, Jeremy asked them, still in his bewilderment. “Where are your parents? It’s bloody 6 o’clock in the morning. How did you two even get in here?”

Before the boy could ask Jeremy questions of his own, another man walked into the room.

“You know Jeremy, it took me five shots just to get out of bed this morning. It’s progress you know, if I were you I’ll - “ Peter stopped dead in his tracks too as soon as he saw the two children.

“Wha...”, Peter gasped.

“What...”, the little girl finished.

“What are they doing here, Jeremy? And in Danny’s office of all places? Why not Mindy’s? It’s a lot colorful there. And there’s a lot of Disney movies she thinks no one knows about stuffed away in the cabinet closest to her desk - “

“Peter, priorities please!”, shouted Jeremy. "And you dumbass, we are in Mindy's office. You probably shouldn't have taken those shots then huh?"

“Oh”, whispered Peter, looking around the room now. "Right" 

“Um...”, the boy began. “Can you sirs please tell me where we’re at?”. Now the boy didn’t feel as scared as he did when he looked around the unfamiliar room right after he woke up. He felt safer now that he was with these two men, and he didn’t know why.

“Shulman & Associates”, said Jeremy, feeling more confused than ever. “What are you two doing here? Where are your -”

“Wait a minute!”, Peter gasped suddenly, getting excited. “What are your names?”

“Priorities! I swear-”

“Danny”, the little boy said, talking over Jeremy. “That’s the only thing I can -”

But Peter wasn’t listening to the boy anymore.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I knew it!, Peter was practically yelling now, jumping on the balls of his feet. “I. KNEW. IT.”

“Knew what!?”, Jeremy yelled, feeling more exhausted than when he got ready for work this morning.

“They toots have been hiding a secret love life, and it started way back. Way before rom-coms were everywhere these days. Way before Frozen became the new Titanic. Way before my mom kicked me out of the house because -”

“Peter. I have no idea what you are going on about “, Jeremy was on the verge of collapse.

“Isn’t it obvious Dr. Reed?”, Peter was grinning now. “Dr. L and Dr. C did the neaty greaty”.

“What?”, Jeremy said breathlessly.

“You know, the hanky panky”.

“Huh?”

“The dirty~”

“For god sakes mate enough with your colony humor.”

Peter sighed heavily, rolled his eyes and whispered something in Jeremy’s ear.

After Peter leaned away from Jeremy, he did not expect laughter to come out of him.

“Are you serious, Peter? Them? They can’t be.”, Jeremy said, trying to stop his laughter.

“Are _you_ serious, Jeremy? Look at them, they look just like them! And the boy’s name sure seals the deal. Castellano is just the type to name his brat after him.”

Danny felt a surge of annoyance in his gut and he couldn’t pinpoint where it came from. The little girl however, now sitting on the floor because Danny couldn’t carry her anymore, was giggling, encouraged by the man named Jeremy, no doubt.

“Honestly Peter, if they had children together, don’t you think we all would have found out by now? This boy here looks no older than eight! Mindy is terrible at hiding things. Do you really think she could hide something this big from everyone for this long?”

The little girl stopped giggling. Danny looked down and was surprised to see a kind of mad look on her face. She was looking up at Jeremy and sticking her tongue out a little.

“I don’t know. Maybe they both sent them to family members to take care of them while they wanted to spend more time on their jobs. Maybe they sent them to an orphanage and just now changed their minds and wanted them in their life. Who knows.”

“Alright Peter, whatever you say”, said Jeremy, still laughing. “But there’s only one tiny, tiny problem with your very...intriguing theories”.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“Where are Mindy and Danny? Because I’m sure they would just love to hear all about your interesting conspiracy stories about their children, when, you know, you don’t RANDOMLY STUMBLE UPON SAID CHILDREN IN A LOCKED OBGYN BUILDING AT 6 O’CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING WITH NO PARENTS IN SIGHT AND WHO HAVE NO IDEA HOW THEY EVEN GOT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE - ”

“They could have left them h -

“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE, PETER”

Jeremy was on the verge of hysteria tears. Danny instantly changed his mind on feeling safe with these two, especially with the dude with the funny accent.

A couple seconds of suffocating seconds went by before it was broken by the girl’s giggling.

“Well, there’s one way to find out then”, Peter said slowly. “You, boy!”, he looked sharply at Danny. “What is your last name?”

Danny freezed up. He couldn’t answer the question. But very quickly the answer came to him in a sudden rush.

“Castellano”, he sputtered out.

Peter smiled, turned to Jeremy and stuck out his right hand, putting his left hand on his hip and giving Jeremy a meaningful look.

Jeremy on the other hand was having none of this.

“I get it now. This was your plan all along, huh Peter? I was suspicious of you from the start. Why on this day you chose to wake up early, when all the time you are almost always the last one to arrive to the practice except for Mindy and Danny?”

“This is not a joke”, Peter said, rolling his eyes and feeling very tired now.

“And don’t try to pretend this is the first time you try to play a prank on me. I knew it was you when someone sent me the fake invitation to the Playboy Mansion asking me to see Hugh Hefner. I knew it was you when someone put plastic wrap on my office door entrance. I knew -”

Danny groaned. _Why did adults have to be so annoying and loud?_


	6. Chapter 6

Danny chose to not listen to the crazy adults anymore in front of him, instead bending down to the toddler. 

“Hey?”, Danny smiled down at her. 

The little girl looked up, smiling too, flashing him all of her baby teeth, except for one front baby tooth that was missing.

“I never asked you your name, huh?”, asked Danny, but the answer he was looking for came faster to him than the previous one.

“You’re Mindy, aren’t you?”, he asked. The girl responded with a squeal.

Danny felt a sudden surge of happiness spread throughout his little body.

“Da...da..da..”

“Da?...You want your daddy?”, Danny asked, the smile disappearing from his face. 

Between the time he woke up and now, he hadn’t once thought about his parents. But as he thought about them now, he felt like he didn’t need to know where they were; it wasn’t important, because he - and this little girl - were going to be just fine without them, he felt, even though these crazy men gave him every reason to not feel safe. 

He started to pick her up again. The little girl squealed with glee,“Danny!”. She threw her little arms around Danny’s neck with enough forced to lose his balance and fall right on his bottom. 

Danny was laughing as the toddler was giving him a surprisingly powerful hug around his neck. 

“- and because of all those antics you just love to play on the people with very cool accents, I should have foreseen all this from the very beginning”, Jeremy finished with a slap of his hands.

“Okay, it’s almost opening time I believe. Yes, well, I’m just going to get fifty cups of coffee, pour it all in a bucket and drown myself, If you’ll excuse me...” and with that, Jeremy turned around and was walking out of the room. 

Peter was speechless. He was on the verge of giving up as well when he suddenly spotted something.

“No…...It can’t be….it’s not possible….”, Peter whispered to himself, staring at the children.

Jeremy was a few feet outside the door when Peter ran the short distance, lunged at him and grabbed his arm. 

“Jeremy, you’re not going to believe this crazy theory I just discovered. Well, more crazy and unrealistic then the theories you previously heard of course but - “

“Peter…..just...”, Jeremy couldn’t finish. 

“I’ll let you drown yourself later Dr. R, don’t worry, but do me a favor first. Look what the children are wearing. Look familiar?”

Jeremy was very pale and looked like a zombie, but he nonetheless glanced over Peter’s shoulder and looked at the clothes the kids were wearing. 

Danny felt eyes on him and looked by the door, stopping his slow rocking motion he started to help the little girl fall back to sleep. It seemed to have worked; the toddler was fast asleep now, snoring as quietly as a feather on his shoulder. 

Jeremy and Danny were staring at each other for what seemed like forever, then Jeremy’s face lit up and made his features look more like a zombie then ever before and his laughter filled the room.

It should have surprised Danny that the very loud sounds now echoing the room failed to wake up the sleeping toddler in his arms, but it didn’t. For some reason, he knew she was a deep sleeper. 

“Peter, just, you can’t be serious! I know you have a very weird way of thinking, but come on, that is impossible! You’re reaching Morgan levels of stupidity right now”, Jeremy was laughing even harder now, holding his stomach and bending down, looking for support. 

“Jeremy, I’m not willing to believe it just yet, but they both are wearing their favorite clothes - well, Mindy’s favorite clothes for the week - except miniature versions! And more importantly, did you not look at the girl’s shoes more closely?!”

Jeremy looked at the girl’s shoes, more closely now, and stopped laughing almost instantly. 

Danny tried to look at the girl’s shoes again, trying to find out what was apparently so special about them, but he couldn’t since it was wrapped around his back.

Peter was smiling now, but had a worried look on his face, and Jeremy was taking deep breaths.

“Peter, those shoes are -”

“Yes.”

“They don’t sell that brand that sm-”

“Of course. Mindy made sure to tell us all about that last week, didn’t she. She was real disappointed when she saw them online and found out it only came in one size, and it was half a size too small for her. But she bought them anyway cause she’s an idiot.”

“But....this can’t be possible. You know it can’t…..”

“Well, my good friend with the very cool accent, it’s time to put the last piece of the puzzle in place...”

Peter started to walk over to the kids, with a scared look on his face now, and Danny, reasons unknown to him, turned his back on Peter, blocking the little girl from view. 

Danny looked over his shoulder, and Peter mustered a small knowing smile at him, bending down to his height. 

“Danny, you know I won’t hurt her. I won’t hurt her on purpose, anyway”. Danny gave him a familiar glare. “ Honestly I don’t try to, but sometimes my mouth just -”

“Peter”, Jeremy started. “Pri-”

“Anyway, Danny”, he continued, trying to smile again, “It’ll be alright. I won’t hurt her, now (he said quickly, after Danny’s stern look), I just need to see Mindy for a quick second, that’s all I need, okay?”

Danny wasn’t quite sure if he trusted him, but turned around anyway and gave him Mindy’s back.

“Thank you, Danny. Come over here Jeremy. It’s the moment of truth.”

Jeremy hesitated, then slowly walked over to where Peter and the kids were at, like they were a time bomb ready to go off. 

“Okay”, Peter held in his breathe and raised a slightly trembling hand to the top of Mindy’s shirt at the back of her neck and lowered the shirt slowly passed her shoulder blades. 

Peter and Jeremy gasped, they found what they were looking for - there was a birthmark that looked like a butterfly plastered on the left side of her back.

Peter and Jeremy were both gasping for speech, but nothing came. 

“Welllllllllll good morning practice! Dr.Morgan has arrived! Dr.L I have a question to ask you~!”,Morgan just entered the room carrying a neon cupcake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long update! The battery of my laptop died, then my laptop charger died. Everything that could have gone wrong with my laptop did go wrong ugh. But the problem is solved now and we can continue with the story. I hope you are enjoying Mindy and Danny's adventure so far. Feedback is appreciated! ^^

Peter, Jeremy and Danny were all staring at the new person in the room, and Morgan was staring right back, with his mouth hanging open, cupcake slightly trembling in his hand.

The smell of the cupcake must have reached Mindy’s nostrils, because she woke up with a start, her little head slightly bumping the bottom of Danny’s chin.

Morgan saw the birthmark on the girl’s back, still visible because Peter was still holding the back of the shirt down, then glanced at the clothes the toddler was wearing, then at the boy’s clothes, then started out the window, looking like he was trying to remember something, then let out a shriek, making the rest of the people in the room jump.

“That blasted witch/medium! ! I knew it! I knew she was trouble! But did they believe me?, noooo they did not!”, Morgan shouted dramatically, waving his arms and looking very troubled.

“What are you talking about, Morgan?”, asked Jeremy, now collapsing on the floor.

“That medium Mindy and Danny went to see yesterday - Madam Sunday. Her lair is down the street. You know that rainbow colored dessert shop? Well, it’s across the street from that shop. I bumped into them yesterday and they told me they were going to see her. I warned them not to go see her, but they were having none of it. Now look at them! You see what she has done to them! We must see her and make her change them back ASAP!”

Morgan started to make his way towards Jeremy, Peter and the children, but was stopped by Jeremy.

“Are you serious Morgan? Are you suggesting that medium was some witch in disguise and did some magic trick thing to make Mindy and Danny younger?”

“That’s what I just told you Dr. R! Now I’m telling you we must take them back to Sunday and demand that she change them back.”

Morgan continued his small walk over to them but was stopped again by a new voice.

“Hey, why is everyone hanging out in Dr.L’s office? Oh, is this another surprise party for Dr.L that I wasn’t invited too?”

Betsy’s dreamy voice echoed in the room, followed by another voice.

“What, a party? And why wasn’t I invited either?”

Betsy and Tamra were standing in the door frame, looking at everyone with amusement.

“Cupcake, this is not a party, we are having a crisis on our hands!”, Morgan said, turning around to face Tamra.

At the sound of the word “cupcake”, Mindy tried to turn her head all the way around, but couldn’t because her back was facing the desired object. Danny soon noticed her struggles and turned slightly to the left side, making it easy for her to see.

Mindy raised her budgy arm towards Morgan and opened and closed her hands.

“Cupcake”, she whined.

“Aw how cute. Is that Mindy and Danny’s children, because they look just like them”, said Tamra.

“Yeah they really do”, piped in Betsy.

Even with his disbelief from his earlier discovery, Peter still looked at Jeremy and gave him a meaningful look.

“Oh brother”, said Jeremy, rolling his eyes.

“Okay enough games, we need to take Mindy and Danny to Sunday right now so she can fix all this. You do realize the practice is going to open soon, right Dr. R.?” said Morgan.

“Oh my god, you’re right!”, said Jeremy, after looking at his watch. The clock read 7:00 am, thirty minutes before opening time.

“Okay can I take them now?”, said Morgan, now heading back towards the children with determination on his face. When he started to pick up Mindy, ignoring Danny’s protest and handing him the cupcake to hold onto so he can hold Mindy better, Mindy’s big eyes started to tear up.

“Cupcake”, she whined again, trying to grab the cupcake from Danny’s hand as she was being lifted up by Morgan.

“Not now my queen, but after you get back to your old self we can go to Daisy's place and eat all the cupcakes in there. In fact, you’ll probably demand we go over there after you get back to normal”, Morgan said in a sweet voice.

Mindy slapped Morgan’s face and started to cry now. Danny felt a turn of his stomach. He didn’t like seeing the little girl cry, but he knew his attempts at giving her the cupcake would be turned down immediately by the adults.

Morgan started to exit the room, with a frowning Danny following close behind.

“What? Take Mindy and Danny where? Where are they anyway? Who’s Sunday? Are those Dr. L and Dr. C’s kids or what? What’s going on Morgan”, Tamra said all this in one breathe, looking slightly confused.

“I’m sorry cream pie, I can’t answer your questions now, but it won’t really matter when I get back. Adios practice, I’m off to save the witch doctors!”

Morgan kissed Tamra on the cheek and power walked out of the room, with a crying Mindy bouncing on his side and a troubled Danny trying to keep up with his long strides from behind.

The room was silent now, finally breaking when Mindy gave a particularly loud shriek of “ Danny,GIVE-ME-CUPCAKE!”from outside, that reached all the way to the room

“Are you sure it was a good idea to send them off with Morgan?”, said Peter, finally speaking after Morgan entered the room.

“No, but it seems like he’s the only one here who truly knows what’s going on with the situation. And honestly, if this Sunday person really did make them thirty years younger, I really don’t want to go anywhere near her. I was hideous when I was a child, and I am never going back as long as I can help it.”

Jeremy got off from the floor and headed towards the door. When he got to the door frame, he turned back around.

“Peter, if Morgan pisses off the witch and she does her magic on him, I am not taking care of him. Taking care of Man Child Morgan is worse enough then having to take care of Child Child Morgan. I don’t even want to think about how he was when he was younger.”

Jeremy shuddered, then left the room.

“I have no clue what’s going on, but I want no part of it”, said Tamra, following Jeremy.

Peter sat where he was for a few more moments, then got up from the floor, rubbing his temple, sensing a headache coming.

“Ughh”, said Peter, now rubbing his forehead furiously.

“There’s going to be more of that Dr. P if this witch really does turn Morgan more into a child”, Betsy said happily.


End file.
